Deseo
by Joichiro Kanra-Dark Moon
Summary: Koga desea el cuerpo humano de Inuyasha. Advertencia: Soft yaoi. One-shot corto


**"Los personajes no son de mi propiedad todo le corresponde a Rumiko Takahashi"**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Deseo.**

El olor de la bestia vulnerable le provocaba un sinfín de placeres desconocidos. Nunca se había sentido igual al ver al hanyou sin sus vestimentas, completamente desnudo en su forma humana. Verlo reflejarse en la laguna le provocaba un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Era el deseo de poder poseer ese frágil y humano cuerpo suyo. Nunca había sentido el placer llamándolo por un simple macho, era la primera vez que sus instintos primitivos despertaran por ver a un humano varon.

Nunca se había sentido tan extrañamente excitado con Kagome. Lo que ocasionaba ese perro en él en plena obscuridad nocturna era mucho más potente que cualquier sentimiento de dominante el cual quería demandar con aquella mujer.

Nunca en su vida había sido atraído por un ser inferior. Pero en ese momento el pulgoso era un mortal bastante exquisito. El cabello tan largo y lizo como la noche, su rostro tan relajado y formidablemente delicioso, sus labios eran cosas tentadoras que quisiera morder para descubrir su sabor, su piel blanca aparentemente suave al contacto, tenía buena pinta al ver su masculinidad, era como ver a un Dios.

AL perro le fallaban sus instintitos por la misma razón que no podía detectar su cercanía. Sin darse cuenta estaba parado a las espaldas del ignorante hanyou. Se quitó instintivamente las armaduras con lentitud, tan sigilosamente para no ser descubierto, así quedando en completa desnudez dejando relucir sus propias vergüenzas el cual solo un yokai alfa estaría orgulloso y ese era el caso de Koga. Solo tenía su bandada marrón en la cabeza.

Su cuerpo era inhumanamente perfecto y salvaje, mostrando su peluda cola marrón a la luz de la tenebrosidad nocturna. Y aun el hanyou parecía no prestar ni la más mínima atención.

Parecía perdido en el cielo obscuro.

Camino como un depredador a pasos lentos tocando las tierras secas hasta hacer contacto con la cristalina agua que llegaba hasta su cintura, sintió el frio recorrer todos sus nervios. Cada sensación estaba siendo impulsada por un solo pensamiento y deseo. Cada vez sus instintos le decían:

"**Hazlo tuyo"**

— ¿Qué haces? Porque te desnudas delante de mí. Que ahora se inútil no significa que se estúpido.

La voz del perro lo saco de sus fantasías. Parecía molesto además de muy avergonzado al sentir su presencia, su propio ego le hacía creer que ese carmín en sus mejillas era causado por su demoniaca persona.

—Así que te diste cuenta pulgosa. —se carcajeo levemente. — ¿Por qué me das la espalda, sarnoso? Acaso no somos machos, porque te ocultas…—sonrió con malicia al notar el tembloroso cuerpo de Inuyasaha, estaba nervioso ¿Por qué seria? La verdad es que tenía gran curiosidad de ver ese rostro desfigurarse por el Deseo.

—Es-que no puedo. —Hablo asustado. — ¡Porque tienes que venir justo ahora, joder! Maldito lobo imbécil, lárgate de mí vista,

—No tienes que ser arisco ahora. Por qué no me dejas ver ese hermoso rostro humano que portas con vergüenza. —sonrió victorioso al ver la reacción del hanyou. Lentamente volteo con timidez, para encararlo…tenia los dientes apretados y el color rojo pronunciaba su rostro. —Inuyasha, ahora mismo tu pulgosa persona me tiene descontrolado. —lentamente se acercó un poco más hacia el hanyou que tenía una expresión sorprendida.

—Qu-Qu-Que dices… ¿Estas bien? No hagas esas bromas lobo no ves que te estas humillando. —gritó desesperado.

—¿Yo? Ja, no me hagas reír perro. Tus sonrojo, tú vergüenza, tú expresión tan ridícula de un típico humano enamorado, sabes a lo que me refiero Inuyasha. —cada vez estaba más cerca del hanyou. Cada vez más cerca de los ojos café oscuros que portaba, era tan humano, tan débil y tan deseable.

—No Koga. —negó con miedo. —No te acerques más, te lo suplico, maldita sea te lo suplico. No quiero-No quiero…yo… —gruño con fuerza, bajando la cabeza asustado ¿Por qué lo estaba? —No ves que es una ilusión. —susurro débilmente y melancólico.

Ya estábamos frente a frente. Cogí el mentón de Inuyasaha para obligarle a darle cara, la imagen que vio fue bastante conmovedora. Los ojos fuertemente cerrados conteniendo con torpeza las pequeñas lágrimas. Frunciendo los labios por el miedo.

Cada vez lo deseaba más.

—Mírame Inuyasha. No debes ocultarte de mí ya que yo quiero verlo todo de ti. —lentamente lamio le lóbulo de la oreja con lentitud mordiendo la punta haciendo que el hanyou gimiera un poco.

Relajo un poco su expresión, mirando al lobo con el mismo deseo.

¿Por qué resistirse al placer?

Con cierto temor acaricio la mejilla del Yokai, buscando o pidiendo con desesperación que responda el gesto que pedía, humedeciendo sus labios conteniendo el anhelo de probar los labios de Koga. Los dos parecían estar hechizados por una magia desconocida, la atracción que ellos sentían ahora mismo era demasiado fuerte para poder resistirse por mucho tiempo. Koga respondió con dominio, sin pensarlo dos beses hizo contacto con los labios carnoso del hanyou, inmediatamente metió su lengua invasora seduciendo con su sabor a Inuyasha. Un beso animal que provoco que al hanyou se le estremeciera la espalda, su propia situación estaba perdida al darse cuenta de que Koga no solo quería un beso.

Las manos impacientes del yokai acariciaban su espalda lentamente, pasando por sus fuertes brazos buscando entender y explorar el cuerpo del hibrido. Quería sentir todo su cuerpo el cual deseaba poseer.

Besos cortos, besos lentos. Koga besaba con lentitud toda parte del cuerpo del indefenso humano que enrojecía de la excitación. Koga lo empujaba con fuerza hacia el límite del lago, para tener una posición más cómoda en el acto.

—Por favor no lo hagas. —gimió entrecortado. —¡Maldi-to lobo!

—Pero Inuyasha admite que disfrutas ser dominado por mí. —su voz seductora provoco que su miembro se pusiera duro. Koga bajos las manos lentamente desde el abdomen hasta el miembro viril. Sonrió con maldad, agarro el miembro con sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo bajo el agua. Miro directamente los ojos el Hanyou cual gustoso le encantaba ser tocado. Ver su rostro provoco que diera otro beso un poco más profundo que el anterior.

Koga obligó a subir a Inuyasha sobre la orilla, abriéndose ligeramente de piernas. Su propia mente se nublo enseguida cual no se resistió y se sentó encima del hermoso cachorro humano.

—Siento que voy a explotar. —Arrastro las palabras con deseo.

—Eres tan delicioso Inuyasha. Te quiero solo para mí. —gruño posesivo masturbando el erecto pene del demonio perro mientras daba cortos besos en el pecho, mordisqueando lentamente los pezones con bestialidad. Cada parte del Hanyou era probado con deseo, un deseo infinito e indescifrable.

El mismo estaba ya lo suficientemente caliente para poder controlarse. Jadeaba constantemente y su miembro necesitaba penetrar su interior.

Con fuerza levanto las caderas del Hanyou el cual no se resistió. Poniendo las piernas del hibrido en sus hombros, y apretando la tierra seca. Entonces calculo con su vista la entrada y la puntería para llegar al placer máximo. Agarro su virilidad con una manos entonces lentamente penetro con la punta de su miembro en el ano de su compañero. El rostro del humano se retorció por el dolor por lo que se aseguró no ser tan rudo. Siguió metiendo poco a poco su miembro dentro de Inuyasha, cada vez que lo hacia escuchaba los quejidos de dolor del hibrido, pero no lloraba, por lo que continuo hasta meterlo por completo.

Comenzó a moverse sin preguntar, fuertemente penetrando su interior. Inuyasha se sentía bastante bien, la sensación de sentir a un extraño invasor salir y entrar le provocaba un placer inimaginable, Koga gruñía jadeante al sentir lo estrecho que su miembro se encontraba, era muy húmedo y refrescante. Sobre todo ver al hanyou pedir más sin necesidad de decir un solo palabras.

Mordisqueo su cuerpo con sus dientes mientras lo penetraba mientras el humano arañaba la fuerte piel de koga, eso le excitaba más. Besaba nuevamente sus labios sintiendo junto a él esa extraña explosión.

Inuyasha acariciaba los abdominales del lobo, pensando que todos los sueños que había tenido de Koga se habían cumplido.

Todo su cuerpo estaba siendo entregado a una sola persona. Koga lo estaba dominando por completo, volviendo lo suyo…la noche se hacía larga mientras que los gritos de Inuyasha no eran escuchados por nadie más que por Koga.

_Aun así tenía miedo._

_Tenía miedo de que el deseo de koga sea temporal._

_Tenía miedo que el placer solo fuera en luna nueva._

_Porque quería que lo amara siendo un Hanyou, no siendo humano._

**Fin**


End file.
